


Funny Story

by DaniJayNel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, coffee shop AU, korvira, little bit of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When ordering at the same place with similar drinks, somehow the barista mixes 'Korra' and 'Kuvira', into 'Korvira'. Korra is amused and Kuvira is annoyed when they both reach out to claim the same coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Story

**Author's Note:**

> My first careful step into Korvira. I'm so, so hot for this ship. Second is Korrasami, and then third will be Korvirasammi. So expect a little something of both ships from me, perhaps sometime in the future. I dunno how well I did on their characters, but this was cute to write! Thanks so much for reading, and if you'd like more Kuvira/Korra from me, don't be afraid to let me know ^^

It was darkening quickly outside and it had begun to rain, so Kuvira was relieved to step inside the familiar confines of the coffee shop she frequented, a few blocks down from her apartment. People stood in line or sat around the few scattered tables, chatting away. The noise wasn’t overbearing, but Kuvira still preferred the pattering of the rain outside to the sound of people talking over each other.

She reached the counter with a sigh, and placed her usual order. A coffee, with one sugar and vanilla milk instead of regular. The barista took the order with a polite smile, jotted Kuvira’s name down and then called for the next customer. Kuvira stood off to the side, since no tables were available, and settled in for the short wait. There were more people here than usual, so she wasn’t sure how quickly she’d get her coffee. She had a book waiting for her at home, one that she was very eager to return to.

Three minutes in a group of teens left a table, giving Kuvira the opportunity to slide into one of the chairs and relax. She was still impatiently waiting, tapping her foot and glancing at her watch. The servers were yelling at each other with increased urgency. Someone from the back of the shop yelled back, and it sounded like something might have broken. As more orders poured in and less went out, the employees became frantic.

Kuvira sighed again. The rain was coming down harder outside.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

Kuvira glanced up to find a woman watching her, one hand already clutching one of the empty chairs. She was very attractive, with dark brown skin, clear blue eyes and a smile that was so charming that even Kuvira found herself responding to it. She shook her head without even needing to think about it.

“Knock yourself out.”

The woman nodded her thanks and dropped down, exhaling loudly. Her clothes seemed a bit damp, and they were clinging to her form. Kuvira couldn’t help but take the time to notice—since she seemed to have a few minutes to kill. She was nicely toned, possibly even more so than Kuvira was, and Kuvira had intense satisfaction in her taut, sculpted muscles.

Kuvira completed her analysis and then sat straighter in the seat, sighing once more. She understood that mistakes happened in the workplace, but it was still annoying for her to have to wait. Eventually, though, she finally heard a barista call her name, and stood quickly to grab her coffee. A second behind her the other woman stood too, and Kuvira’s brow furrowed as they both reached the counter and grabbed the coffee at the same time. Kuvira tugged her hand away last.

“I’m sorry,” she said calmly. “This is mine.”

The woman’s brows pulled together. “Actually, they called my name.”

The young employee eyed them worriedly. “Excuse me,” she said. “The name here is Korvira. Which of you is it?” Her eyes darted behind them, to the other customers waiting.

“My name is Korra,” the woman announced, snorting.

“And mine is Kuvira.”

The server began to sweat. “Um, I think… I think we might have messed up.”

Kuvira pinched the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb. “Are you telling me that you took two separate orders and turned them into one?”

Beside her, Korra laughed. She was at least finding amusement in the situation, whereas Kuvira was not. “I think it’s kinda funny, actually. Our names do sorta sound the same. Korvira.” She snorted again, shaking her head.

“This isn’t funny,” Kuvira snapped. She fixed the employee with a fierce glare. “I understand that this job isn’t easy, but I do expect at least somewhat decent service.”

“Ouch, someone is grouchy without their coffee,” Korra laughed. “You can take it, though. I’ll wait for mine.”

“I’m really sorry, ma’am,” the girl tried, sweating profusely now. “Our coffee machine broke and we’ve been understaffed.”

“That’s fine,” Korra hurried, shooting Kuvira a look as she opened her mouth. “I’ll pay for her coffee too. Let me guess, our orders were similar too, huh?” When the girl nodded, Korra laughed again. “Awesome. I’ll just have that then. And don’t stress about rushing. I can wait.” She grabbed the coffee on the counter and thrust it forward, waiting for Kuvira to take it. “Here, Kuvira.”

Kuvira’s eyebrow twitched. “I do not need charity from a stranger,” she snapped, but she took the coffee anyway. “But thank you.”

Korra’s charming grin grew in intensity, pulling Kuvira in despite her growing irritation. “Nah, it’s nothing. Just go easier on the staff, alright? It’s not an easy job, and mistakes happen all the time. Oh, and it’s nice to meet you, by the way.”

Kuvira wasn’t sure how to respond. She usually selected to ignore other people and dive into her books, since people were complicated and difficult. Korra, however, fascinated her. Outside the rain still fell, and Kuvira felt something odd stir inside of her. She liked Korra’s smile.

“Do you live near here?” she found herself asking. They had stepped to the side to allow other customers to grab their coffees, and Korra seemed surprised that Kuvira hadn’t left yet.

“Three blocks down, yeah. You? I’m new here, so you might not recognize me.”

Kuvira lifted a dark brow. “Let us start over then,” she decided, holding out her hand. Korra looked down at it with surprise, but she eagerly closed her fist around Kuvira’s and gave it a warm, firm squeeze. She grinned widely. “Hi, I’m Kuvira. Sorry I stole your coffee.”

Korra laughed. “Smooth.” Kuvira finally found it within herself to grin, and she was satisfied to see Korra stutter and blush at the sight. “So, um… walk me home, maybe?”

“You don’t have an umbrella, do you?”

“Actually, that’s a funny story…”

“I have a feeling you have plenty of those.”

Korra nodded eagerly. “On a daily basis, yeah. Now I can add meeting awesome, attractive women on my list, too. Oh, they just called my name! Finally.” She winked and stepped away to grab her coffee, eagerly paying for hers and Kuvira’s and chatting happily to the girl that had served them earlier.

Kuvira watched her, a tiny smile playing at her lips again. Yeah, she liked Korra’s smile. She decided to try to see it again on their walk back, and maybe a little more, too.


End file.
